Must Be
by alwaysALOHA
Summary: Danny's keeping something from his family and friends, what is it? And where does he keep disappearing to? Read to find out. Christmas themed.
1. Mysteries and Heartburn

A/N: This is a story I just couldn't resist writing for Christmas.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

……Casper High……

"Hey Danny," Sam greeted her friend.

"Hey Sam, how was Aspen?" Danny asked as the two walked through the twin doors to the school.

"How do you think? My parents were there," Sam asked, sarcastically.

"Oh, come on, Sam, it couldn't have been _that_ bad," Danny said.

"Do you _have_ to see the best in people?" Sam asked, annoyed. Danny bit his lip. _Yeah. _

"Wait, what's with the beard?" the goth asked, confused.

"Uh, I- uh, just thought I'd like one?" Danny stammered. _I wish I could tell you. _Sam didn't believe him.

"This has to do with that job ClockWork gave you, doesn't it?" Sam asked, "Danny, what is going on?"

Danny hung his head, "Yeah, and you know I want to tell you, Tuck, Jazz, and Dani everything, even my parents, but I can't."

"But _why_?" Sam almost yelled.

"You know why. I told you, my job…in my job, I have to treat everyone fairly. I'm already biased because you're my friends and family," Danny said, calmly, "Telling you is unfair to others."

"You do realize the irony of that statement, right?" Sam asked, flatly.

"Unfortunately, I do. By being fair to everyone else, I have to be unfair to those I'm close to and myself," Danny admitted, "Can we please not talk about this?"

"Fine, I'll-Danny, what's wrong?" Sam asked. Her friend had just grimaced as if in pain, "Are you okay?"

"Wha-oh- yeah, I'm fine. It's just heartburn," Danny lied. _That was no heartburn. _

Sam lifted her eyebrow, but let it pass, _this_ time.

"Hey, Tuck!" Danny called out.

"Hey guys," Tucker said, jogging to meet up with his friends. One look at the two told him that something was wrong.

"What's going on?" he asked, carefully.

"I'll give you one guess why he grew the beard," Sam told him, angrily.

"Ahh, not the job_ again!_" Tucker complained, "Dude, when are you gonna tell us what this is about?"

Danny looked sadly at his friends, "Never. I'm sorry, I just- I need you guys to _trust_ me."

"I do trust you, Dude, I just wanna know what's going on with my best friend," Tucker said, earnestly.

"I do, too, Danny; we're just worried about you," Sam told him sincerely. Danny smiled with relief at his two best friends.

"So, a beard, huh?" Tucker said, conversationally.

"Part of the uniform," Danny said, happily.

"Well, we know one thing, it's not food service," Sam teased. The three friends jumped when they heard the bell and ran to class.

"You're late!" Lancer told the teens, "Stay after class, and we'll talk about punishment."

The teens nodded as they quickly took their seats.

"Now, class, this semester we will be covering the tragedy of Macbeth and … Pay attention!" the teacher commanded, exasperated. The class collectively sat up, startled by his outburst.

"Now what in Elsewhere is so fascinating about Mr. Fenton, that you can't pay attention to the lesson?" he asked, annoyed.

"He's- he's got a beard!" Dash spoke up, unable to figure it out himself.

"So? Oh, for The Secret Road, Mr. Fenton, care to explain?" Lancer asked, seeing the students' faces.

"Uh, it's a job requirement," Danny explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What kind of-?" Lancer began.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lancer, I have to go," Danny interrupted, running for the door.

"Arrrggghhh!" Danny cried as he fell just outside the door, clutching his heart.

"DANNY!" Sam and Tucker yelled, alarmed.

"Great Gatsby! What's wrong with him?" the teacher yelled in shock.

Sam ran for the door.

"NO!" Danny yelled. The door slammed in the girl's face, even though the ghost boy was two feet away. The students heard the muffled sound of dozens of doors slamming before they saw a flash of white creep under the door.

"No! Danny!" Sam screamed, rattling the door in an attempt to get through to her friend. Sobbing, the goth slid to her knees, still pounding the door with her fists.

"Sam!" Tucker said, "He's- he's gonna be okay. He's- he- may-maybe ClockWork warned him! C-ClockWork won-won't let anything happen to him, right? Right?"

……2 weeks earlier……

"Aspen! Oh, come _on!_ I get stuck visiting relatives in Montana, and you get to go skiing in _Aspen!_" Tucker exclaimed.

"Oh _please!_ Two weeks of seclusion with my _parents_ is not my idea of fun!" Sam argued, sourly.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Uh, Sam, isn't your grandma Ida going too? And, Tuck, I thought you loved visiting your cousins! Come on, it's the holidays and we've only got one day together before you both leave me to battle Frankenturkey alone, so let's make it a _happy _holi_day._"

"Uuuggghh," the two groaned, looked at each other, and pushed their friend.

"Man, your puns get worse the closer it gets to the holidays," Tucker complained.

"Hey, I can't help it if they're handed to me," Danny smirked, playfully. The trio laughed.

"Ho ho ho ho!" Danny laughed. Sam and Tucker looked at him, but couldn't hold their straight faces for long; another burst of laughter came.

"Time OUT!" the booming voice of ClockWork echoed through the motionless world.

The master of time floated to a stop in front of the boy in the middle of the trio. His eyes sparkled with life, joy, laughter, kindness, and, most importantly, love.

"Only 16, yet, despite having so few years, you, Daniel, have within you a Christmas spirit that the world has not had in years," ClockWork spoke to the unresponsive teen.

Creating a portal back to his castle, ClockWork moved the time-trapped teen into the Ghost Zone.

"Time IN!"

"Ha ha ha, Da-Danny. Danny! Danny, where are you?" Sam panicked the moment she noticed he'd disappeared.

"Danny!" Tucker joined her.

……ClockWork's Castle……

As soon as ClockWork placed the medallion around his neck, Danny came back to life.

"Ho ho ho ho-no. ClockWork, what's going on?" he asked as he took in his surroundings.

"I need to speak with you, Daniel, about something very important," ClockWork began, "Don't worry, it is not about _him_."

Danny looked relieved, "If it's not about _him_, what is it about?"

"A very important job," was his response, "You see Daniel, when you received your ghost powers, your hair could have turned any color in the ghost zone, but it turned into a very rare, white. Had you not chosen to protect your town and the people you love, this would have simply been an oddity. But, you did choose to be a hero, thus cultivating a heart of gold."

"I don't know about a 'heart of gold,' ClockWork, I've done some pretty rotten things," Danny said, humbly.

"Yet each time you have amended whenever you've been given the chance," ClockWork stated.

"I still don't get it, ClockWork, why is this so important?" he asked, confused. He paced around the large room in frustration. _Why does he have to be so cryptic?_

"Because, Daniel, only a ghost exhibiting these qualities may take on the position that now rightfully belongs to you," ClockWork explained.

"What position? What JOB!" Danny burst.

ClockWork maintained his calm and serious expression as he said, "The job of Santa Claus."

……Amity Park……

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Tucker said, exasperated.

"You're right; maybe he got home!" Sam exclaimed, heading for FentonWorks.

"Look! It's Jazz! Jazz!" Tucker yelled.

"Jazz!"

The older redhead pulled over to the flailing 16 year olds.

"Tucker? Sam? What's going on?" Jazz asked as her brother's friends got in.

"It's Danny; we can't find him," Sam told her.

"WHAT?" Jazz asked, alarmed.

"One second he's there, laughing with us, the next, he was gone!" Tucker explained.

"He may show up at FentonWorks; it's where we promised to meet if we ever got split up," Sam told her friend's sister. Jazz nodded.

……ClockWork's Castle……

"SANTA CLAUS! But I'm only 16!" Danny freaked.

"I know that you are young, but I can no longer act on your behalf. Indeed, you are the youngest Santa to ever take the job, but you would've been younger still, had I not convinced the Observants to allow you two more years of childhood," ClockWork calmed the young man.

Danny took a long deep breath to soothe his shaking nerves and to clear his mind. _Okay Fenton, so you're Santa Claus. It'll take some getting used to, but, I'll manage…I hope. _

"What do I do?" Danny accepted the new responsibility.

"First, you take the oath, then you have a decision to make," ClockWork answered, smiling.

"Okay," Danny agreed.

"Do you, Daniel Caleb Fenton Phantom, solemnly swear that the truth of your identity as Santa Claus will not pass from your lips, to human ears?"

Danny dropped his head, took a breath, then looked into ClockWork's eyes as he said with a heavy heart, "I swear."

"Do you swear to do all in your power to protect each child, naughty or nice?"

There was no doubt in his voice as he answered, "I swear."

"Do you swear that from this point on, no human will come to harm at your hand?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to uphold the Christmas Truce?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to never misuse your powers as Santa Claus?"

"I swear."

"Daniel Caleb Fenton Phantom, do you accept the powers and responsibilities of Santa Claus?"

"I accept," Danny said, finally. Before the oath, Danny hadn't expected any change other than being held to his word, but now he felt…different, in a good way. Happier, more confident. He felt _right._

"You are now, officially, Santa Claus," ClockWork announced.

Danny looked up, "You said I had a decision to make, what do I have to decide?"

"Halfas have only existed for 22 years, and so they have not been addressed in the oath; you have to decide, are halfas humans or ghosts?"

After thinking for a few minutes, Danny said, "It's not my choice; it's theirs. I believe that they ultimately choose by their reactions. I am both, because I have an obsession, to protect those I care for, but it is not entirely selfish. Vlad's obsession is selfish, because he doesn't care about the effect his actions have on others; he is a ghost. Danielle only wants to survive; so far as I know, she has no obsession; she's human."

"Wisely said, Santa," ClockWork said.

"ClockWork, I know that I took an oath, and I plan on honoring it, but will I ever be able to tell anyone who I am?" Danny asked, sadly.

"One day," ClockWork told him, "And I will tell you when that day comes, but for now we have one final matter to discuss before you return to your home."

"And what is it?" Danny asked.

"The medallion that you are wearing now is different from the last one that you wore. Not only does it allow you to move outside of time, but if you turn the 'C' clockwise and say 'Time out' time will stand still for you, pushing it down and saying, 'Time in' will do the reverse," ClockWork explained.

Danny nodded, "Is there anything else?"

"The first year for you will be the hardest, because, not only will you feel the joy of every child, but their pain. It will feel as though your heart is breaking," ClockWork warned.

The young Santa nodded, grimly, "Thank you."

"Oh, and Santa," ClockWork smirked, "don't shave."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Danny smiled, "DANIELLE!"

All signs of a smile disappeared form Danny's face as he sensed that not all was right with his younger counterpart.

"This portal will lead you to her," ClockWork offered.

"Thank you!" Danny said as he flew through the portal.

Dani shivered uncontrollably as she stumbled behind a dumpster. She moaned, collapsing against the alley wall.

"Danielle!" Danny caught her as she fell to the ground. Quickly gathering the 14 year-old girl in his arms, Danny flew to the nearest hospital.

……………

A/N: That's it for this chapter, but more are soon to come. What do you think will happen to Danielle? Will Danny's family and friends figure out that he's Santa Claus? Tell me in a review and as alwaysALOHA!


	2. Truth and Lies

A/N: Yay! Another update so soon? It must be a miracle!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

……FentonWorks……

"Danny?" Jazz called out. No answer, "Danny? Are you home?"

Sam and Tucker looked around, but found nothing.

"Maybe we should try the FentonPhones," Jazz suggested, frowning. It was then that the house phone rang. The three looked at each other then ran for the phone.

"Hello!" Jazz answered.

……Amity Park General Hospital……

Danny paced nervously in his ghost form, looking up every time the door opened for any news of his young clone.

"Mist-Mr. Phantom, p-perhaps you should s-sit down. Th-The other p-patients are-are getting n-nervous," an orderly stuttered. Danny looked up and for the first time realized that the man was right Children and parents watched him fearfully as he paced, unsure of what to make of the ghost boy.

"I'm sorry. I'm just- I'm worried about her; she's like a sister to me. Is there anything I can do to help out here? I don't trust myself to sit still," Danny asked, honestly. He really didn't think he could just sit still for even a second. His nerves were frayed from worry and guilt; he had let her go off on her own, not even considering the fact that she was a twelve year old girl at the time or that in reality she was only a year old.

"I suppose. Uh, does the-the girl have an-any family?" he asked, nervously, though he seemed to have relaxed some at the almost-casual tone the ghost had used. It had made him forget that he was talking to a ghost.

"I-I'm the closest thing she has, but I know of someone who will take care of her," Danny said, "How-how is she?"

"She has mild hypothermia, but with rest and a warm place to sleep, she'll recover," the doctor informed him as she exited the room.

"Oh, thank goodness! Can I see her?" Danny asked, hopefully.

The doctor looked uncomfortable, "Mr. Phantom, I don't know if that would be the best. I mean, if there were a way for you to raise your temperature, you could, but…"

"I can," Danny told her, "I just need a few minutes alone with her; I'm not ready for people to know about that ability yet."

"Of course," Dr. Pavi said, smiling tiredly. She had long believed that Phantom had the town's best interests at heart and was glad that she wouldn't have to keep him away.

"Thank you," the ghost-boy said, politely as he phased through the door. What he saw on the other side made his heart ache.

Lying in a bed with heat lamps and thermal blankets, Danielle looked small and weak. It was a shock to his systems, because every time he'd seen this girl, she was strong and brave. Even before she was stable and melting, Danielle refused to let her fears get to her.

Changing forms, Danny went to her bedside, sitting in the chair next to it.

"D-D-Danny? Wh-What ar-are y-you d-doing he-here?" Danielle shivered when she saw him.

"I'm making sure you're alright. Dani, why didn't you come to me? I could have helped you!" Danny asked, worry evident in his voice.

"I d-d-didn't wa-want to to ba-be a-a…" she stuttered, still shaking.

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence, Danielle. You are _not_ a burden; you have never been nor will you ever _be_ a burden," Danny scolded. He loved her and he was sure his family would feel the same; in essence, Danielle Fenton/ Phantom _was_ his sister, "Shh, I shouldn't have asked; you need to rest. When they release you, you're coming home with me."

"B-but…" Dani started to protest.

"No buts, Danielle. My parents will understand. Heck, my dad's the kinda guy who'll love you just for being alive," Danny stopped her. It was true; Jack Fenton was very accepting and treated everyone he met like an old friend or a part of the family. It took a _lot_ to lose his trust and Danny dreaded the day that he'd have to tell him the truth about his old college 'buddy' which he sensed would be soon.

Danielle smiled weakly, still shivering lightly, though less than before. The thought of having a family, a _real_ family to call her own warmed her heart.

"Now you need to rest; I'll be right outside," Danny said as he got up. When he got to the door in ghost form, he looked back to see her drift to sleep.

"Dr. Pavi, is there a phone I can use?" Danny asked.

"Just over there," the doctor pointed.

……FentonWorks……

"Danny, thank goodness, where've you been?" Jazz asked, relieved to hear her younger brother's voice.

"I'll tell you later, right now I need to talk to Mom and Dad," Danny said. He hadn't realized how worried they'd been.

"Mom and Dad? Danny, are you okay? You sound different," Jazz asked, worried again.

Danny brushed away a stray tear and said, "I'm fine, this is just really important…And tell them it's Phantom."

"Phantom? Why?" Jazz asked, confused. She didn't always understand her brother, but this was out of the ordinary, even for him. Sam and Tucker looked up, taken aback by what that question insinuated. They looked at each other; something must be wrong for Danny to ask for that.

"Because, that's who I am right now. And Jazz?" Danny said.

"Hmm?" Jazz responded, still pondering over her brother's strange behavior.

"Will you wait with Sam and Tucker? So I can tell you what I can about where I've been?" Danny asked, knowing full well that the college-bound redhead on the other end would notice the wording.

"Okay," she agreed, "Wait, what you _can?_ But, that sounds like…"

"Like I'm not telling you everything?" he finished her thought, "I can't."

"We'll talk about this later. Where are you?" Jazz told him.

"Can you get Mom and Dad?" Danny asked, avoiding the question; he didn't want to worry them any more than he had to.

"Fine, hold on," Jazz said, dejected. She knew that something was up just by the tone of his voice. It seemed that something was off with the young hybrid.

"Where is he?" Sam asked, curious.

"He wouldn't say," the older girl answered.

"How did he sound? Did he sound okay? Was he hurt?" Tucker rambled off, worried.

"I, I don't think he was hurt, but… it sounded like he'd been crying," Jazz answered, feeling very uncomfortable with the thought of what could have happened to him.

Sam put her hand on her friend's shoulder in comfort, though she herself wondered what could have Danny acting like this, "He'll be okay."

"I have to get my parents," Jazz said, jogging to the door to the basement and yelled in her most convincing 'shock' voice, "MOM! DAD! You won't _believe_ who's on the phone!"

The two younger teens rushed up the stairs to hide their laughter. After all, Jazz was not an easy person to shock; she hadn't even been shocked by her little brother's secret identity.

"Who, Dear?" Maddie asked, coming up the stairs.

"_Phantom!_" was all Jazz needed to say for the two adult ghost hunters to rush up the last few steps!

"Phantom! Where are you calling from?" Maddie demanded.

"I'll tell you in a minute, but you need to listen to what I have to say, first," Phantom told her.

"You've got five minutes," Maddie answered, forcefully.

"That's all I need. I don't know where else to turn; I need your help," he began.

"My help? Why would I help you?" the ghost hunter asked with disgust. Danny flinched.

"Well, not _me_, a friend of mine. She's really sick and I can't let her go back to living on the streets. I can't lose her, I almost lost her once, I can't lose her," Phantom clarified.

"We don't help _ghosts,_" Maddie spat.

"She's not a ghost," the boy said simply, quietly. Just minutes ago he'd made that decision, so now it was the truth.

Maddie was stunned for a moment. _What was in his voice? Guilt? Maybe a little, but it sounds like he actually _cares_ for this girl!_

"Mrs. Fenton? Are you there?" Danny asked.

"Where are you?" she asked, agreeing to look after the girl.

"Amity Park General Hospital," the ghost-boy answered.

*click*

Moments later, Danny heard the screeching of wheels signifying that his parents had arrived…and that his dad was driving. As Phantom, Danny flew down to meet them at the door.

"If you'll follow me, I'll take you to her," Danny Phantom told the ghost hunters as they entered, "She won't be released for a few more days, but I want you to meet her."

"Not so fast, Spook, we want answers first," Jack commanded. He didn't understand why the ghost had called them; it must be a trap.

"I know what you're thinking, but I'm not up to anything. I'm just worried about her; she's like a sister to me, but she's had a hard life. I want her to be happy," he told them, his eyes pleading with them to believe him.

"Why us? Why did you call _us_ Phantom? You've fooled plenty of people that you're good; why not them?" Maddie asked, unsettled by the love in the ghost's echoing voice.

"Your family is good, Mrs. Fenton; I can see that. I chose _you_ because I _trust_ you. I trust _you_ to be good people. I trust _you_ to love her as your own. I trust _you_ to protect her and I trust _you_ to make her happy," Danny answered passionately. They were his family and, though he would never just tell them who he was, he trusted him with his whole heart.

The Fentons were taken aback by the ghost's fierce belief and trust in them; people who had hunted him down ever since he appeared.

"Why do you care for a human anyway; you're a ghost," Maddie asked after a long pause. There _had_ to be a logical explanation.

"Contrary to what you believe, Mrs. Fenton, most ghosts just want to be left alone, because some of them were once humans themselves," Phantom told her, "But, it's not just that I was once human, though. Danielle, she gave me hope when I needed it the most. I had been…doubting myself, because of a future that will _never_ be," Phantom's eyes glowed intensely as he said this, "I wasn't depressed, but I was on my way. She pulled me out of my funk just in time. For that, I will always be grateful."

The Fenton adults looked away; Phantom had just disproved half of what they believed about his kind.

"Who is this Danielle? How old is she? What does she look like? What's wrong with her?" Jack asked, subdued.

"She has no family and she's been living on the streets for almost two years. She's fourteen with black hair, blue eyes, and a sweet smile. She-she has hypothermia," Phantom informed them. He wiped at his eyes, hoping to catch the tears before his parents could see. He had just told them more about himself and his life in ten minutes than he had in two _years. _

Despite her prejudices, Maddie felt compelled to do something, anything to ease the young man's, no young _ghost's,_ fears. Hesitantly, she reached out to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but was stopped when he seemed to come to his senses.

"We'd better get going," he said, realizing that an audience had gathered around the display. Not much later, they arrived in the children's ward, where Danielle was being treated, "Dr. Pavi, I'd like you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Fenton; they've agreed to take Danielle in. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, this is Dr. Pavi, she's been taking care of Danielle."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," Dr. Pavi welcomed the couple. They nodded their greetings. While Dr. Pavi briefed his parents, Danny sneaked in to see Danielle.

"Danielle! What are you doing out of bed!" Danny exclaimed when he saw the very sick girl heading towards the window.

"I can't stay here," Danielle said, coughing.

"Dani, listen to me. My parents are taking you in! If you go back out there you'll die. I'm not gonna lose you, kiddo," Danny told her. He meant every word.

"I'm sorry, Danny," Danielle said, transforming into her ghost form.

Danny reached out and grabbed her arm.

Danielle tried to go intangible to escape, but it made no difference. She looked at him in shock.

"How-how are you doing that?" Dani asked.

"Go back to bed, Danielle," Danny ordered, avoiding the question. Danielle suddenly turned very pale.

"Danny," she gasped as she fainted.

"Dani!" Danny yelled, scared.

……hallway……

"So, you're saying that, so long as she's stable, we can take her home tomorrow with the right equipment?" Maddie asked.

"Yes. Listen, Maddie, Jack, I know that you believe all ghosts are evil, but, if you'd have heard Phantom when he was in there with Danielle earlier…I couldn't see him, or hear what he was saying for that matter, but he sounded so affectionate, so sincere, so _loving_…He showed more care for that girl than some _parents_ I've seen here," Dr. Pavi expressed.

"But he's still a-" Jack began.

"HELP!"

The three adults ran in the direction of Phantom's shout. Already, nearby nurses were pouring into the room to help.

What they saw when they entered was Phantom carrying the girl back to the warm bed with a look of excruciating pain etched on his face.

Dr. Pavi rushed to the bedside, "Phantom, what happened?"

"She," Phantom gasped, "tried to-to run away. Colla-collapsed."

With that, Phantom stumbled through the door, clutching his heart. Not wanting to scare the kids, Danny went to the closest empty room.

"Arrnnnn," he groaned as another wave of pain swept through his heart. As an even harsher wave hit him, Danny knew what he had to do. He phased back into Danielle's room.

Without speaking, Danny pushed through to Danielle's side. He could feel it as his had changed into its newer, gentler form.

Silently, he placed his left hand on her cheek and his right on her shoulder. Almost immediately, her body ceased its shaking. Seconds later, she gasped as she opened her eyes. She felt as if she had been warmed from the inside.

"How did you do that?" she asked, feeling safer than she had in a long time.

He kissed her forehead and whispered, hoarsely, "Hush, you need to rest."

All Danielle saw were a pair of blue eyes glowing with warmth.

The doctors, nurses, and Fentons watched with astonishment as Phantom floated through the wall. He appeared weak, like it took an extra effort just to stay afloat.

Once he was safely out of sight, Danny fell to his hands and knees, laughing softly in relief. Finally giving into his exhaustion, Danny collapsed into unconciousness.

Maddie and Jack Fenton entered the room just in time to see Danny Phantom become their son, Danny Fenton.

Maddie clasped a hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp; Jack stood, stunned, gaping at his son.

"Danny!" Maddie said as she ran to his side.

"What's going on?" Dr. Pavi asked as she walked in.

"Jack! Close the door!" Maddie told her husband, urgently. She couldn't let anyone else discover her son's secret. She wasn't ashamed, in fact, she was very proud of her son for all that he had done. She could see now, looking back, that he'd always done what was right with his powers. No, she wasn't ashamed, she just didn't think that he would want others to know.

Her husband came out of his stupor and did as she asked. He then rushed to his son's side and lifted him to the nearby hospital bed.

"What happened?" Dr. Pavi asked, not sure if she'd seen correctly.

"He's our son! He's Phantom," Maddie answered, on the verge of tears.

"We only saw him collapse and transform. We don't- What's wrong with him, Doc?" Jack asked, worriedly. There was nothing more important to Jack Fenton than his family, not even his job.

"It may just be exhaustion, but earlier, when he left…" Dr. Pavi trailed off. She wasn't sure what had happened. She thought she'd seen him grasp his chest in pain, but it could have been an illusion. Could this heroic young man have had a heart attack; it didn't seem possible, but that's what it looked like. Dr. Maya Pavi was stunned to find out that Danny Phantom, the _ghost_ boy, was, in fact, human.

"I'll have to run some tests," Maya told the anxious parents. She turned to leave.

"Dr. Pavi, will you, please, tell no one of our son's identity?" Maddie pleaded.

"Of course," Dr. Pavi assured her.

……FentonWorks……

Jazz paced the room, "Where is he? He should have been here by now!"

"Jazz, this might sound strange, coming from a goth, but look on the bright side; Danny may finally be telling them the truth," Sam calmed the older girl, though her own nerves were frayed from worry.

"He would have said something if it were something like that! What if something's wrong? He sounded like he had been crying!" Jazz fretted.

"I'm sure he's fine, Jazz; he may have just needed their help. Danny's been hurt before, but he's always gotten through it. I'm sure it's just a bad bruise. Besides, Sam could be right about him telling them the truth; he might not say something about it if he was afraid of backing out," Tucker reasoned. He was worried, but he knew from experience that someone had to calm Jazz or she would drive herself insane.

"Still, I'll feel better after I've called my parents," Jazz said, restlessly. Nervously, she linked her FentonPhone to her mother's.

"Hello? Mom?" Jazz said.

"Jazz?" Maddie answered distractedly as she watched Dr. Pavi perform the tests.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Jazz asked, sensing her mother's worry.

"Jazz, honey, maybe you should come down here," Maddie told her daughter.

"Mom, where are you?" Jazz asked, freaking out.

"The hospital," Maddie whispered, "Danny- he- oh honey, we don't know what's wrong! He seems to have had a heart attack!"

"WHAT! A hear- are you sure?" the older sibling panicked. She'd turned deathly pale.

"Jazz! What's wrong?" her younger brother's friends asked.

"He was clutching at his heart when Danielle- Oh, honey, just come here!" Maddie said, having gone into the corner to speak with her.

"Who-We'll be right there!" Jazz said, shaking with dread.

"Jazz, what's happened? JAZZ!" Sam frantically asked, scared for her friend.

"We have to go," she told the younger girl, "Mom, where are you?"

"The hospital," Maddie whispered, not trusting herself to speak any louder.

The three teens rushed to the hospital. When they arrived, Jazz rushed to the reception desk.

"Excuse me, but my parents called. They said-Can you direct me to Danny Fenon's room?" Jazz asked.

"Is that Dani with an 'I' or Danny with a 'y'?" the receptionist asked.

"Danielle's here, too?" Sam asked, alarmed.

"Both," Jazz said, anxiously. The woman directed them to the correct rooms.

"Mom? Dad? What's wrong? What's wrong with Danny?" Jazz asked as she entered her brother's room.

Danny stirred and moaned as he woke.

"Danny!" Jack nearly shouted with relief.

"Uh-oh," Danny croaked, realizing that his secret was blown.

"Danny, what happened?" Jazz asked.

Danny tried to sit up, but his mom put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"No, Danny, you need to rest," she told him, worriedly.

"I don't have the _time_ to rest. I have stuff I need to do," Danny told her.

"Danny," Sam began, sitting at his feet, "does this have anything to do with what happened earlier?"

"What happened earlier?" Maddie asked, worry making her alert.

"I got a job," Danny answered simply.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you have a job? Where can I get one?" Tucker asked.

"Not that kind of job, Tuck. It's more of a responsibility," Danny said, tensing. He knew that any moment now they would be asking what this new job was and he would not be able to tell them.

"So who _gave_ you this 'job'?" Sam asked, suspiciously.

"ClockWork, and he was only passing on the information," Danny answered. He would never be able to tell them everything, but he owed them _something. _

"What kind of _job_ gives you a heart attack?" Maddie asked, "If this is going to put you in danger-"

"Mom, I'm not gonna die. The heart attacks will only happen in this first year, because I haven't gotten accustomed to it yet. Everyone, listen, this job, it might hurt a little, but it's- it's _worth the pain,_" Danny expressed.

"Danny, what _is_ this job?" Sam asked. Danny looked away from all the concerned and asking faces.

"I can't tell you," Danny answered, resigned.

"Why not?" Jazz asked, hurt. She'd thought that, since she'd found out about his ghost half, he'd tell her anything.

"I'm sorry, please don't be upset. I took an oath of secrecy. I-I can't tell anyone," Danny informed the group, guiltily.

"Danny…" Sam began.

"Don't ask me to quit. Please, don't ask me that!" Danny pleaded. After what just happened with Danielle, he understood what he could do as Santa and he just couldn't give that up.

"Danny, please, just _trust_ us," Jack asked his son.

"It's not that I don't trust you-" Danny began to argue.

"Then why didn't you tell us you were Phantom?" Maddie asked, quietly, hurt.

"At first, I'll admit, I was afraid that you wouldn't accept me-" Danny started.

"Of course we-" Maddie interrupted

"Just let me finish, okay?" he said tiredly. The listeners nodded, "I was afraid, even though I knew that wouldn't happen, so I kept it a secret. Then, when I'd seen that you would accept me, I still kept it, because I was afraid of something else…Losing you."

The three other teens looked away from the adults, knowing what had brought Danny to fear that.

"Kids?" Maddie asked quietly, "What happened?"

"Do you remember the reason I gave you, when you thought I was Phantom, for caring about Danielle? That she saved me from my own self-doubt that I got from a future I'll never let happen?" Danny asked.

Maddie gulped, she didn't like where this was going, "Vaguely."

"Let's just say that it wasn't good," Danny said. He didn't want to elaborate, but he knew he'd have to.

"Danny-" Maddie protested.

"Wait, Mom, I've tried to get him to talk, but, it's been a year and he still hasn't told any of us the whole story," Jazz stopped her mom; she had to protect her brother.

"No, Jazz, it's time I talked; I'll be keeping enough secrets with this job. In that future, I lost everyone in this room, because I cheated on the C.A.T," Danny started.

"Danny!" Maddie scolded.

"I took my second chance when it was given, but this is about an alternate future. Anyway, I cheated on the C.A.T. and Mr. Lancer found out. He called you and told you to meet him at the Nasty Burger. I don't know how it happened originally, but you and Dad, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker, as well as Mr. Lancer were inside the Nasty Burger…when it exploded…In the timeline that I was in, it was my jerky older self who chained you to it. If it hadn't been for ClockWork… I had fought my evil self and won, but not in time to save you. ClockWork saved you, and then reset time so that I could have a second chance with the test," Danny confessed. When he finished, the room stayed silent, only to be broken by a cell phone ringing.

There was a slight rustle as all but two looked for their cell phones.

"Sam, answer your phone; your parents are just worried about you," Danny whispered. Sam looked up at her friend and couldn't help but stare.

Before her was the same boy with messy black hair who'd become her friend when she was ten, and her crush later on, but something was different about him. His human blue eyes seemed to glow with warmth and love. It was different from his normal eyes, different from the ghostly green. They seemed to glow gently, unearthly while still being completely human.

"Answer them," he told her gently.

"Mr. Fenton, Mrs. Fenton?" Dr. Pavi interrupted, looking at the visitors, "May I have a word with you?"

The spell was broken and Sam answered her phone while the elder Fentons spoke with the doctor.

……………

A/N: So, what do you think? Did the way Danny's family discovered his identity make sense? Did you feel hypnotized with Sam? Tell me in a review and as alwaysALOHA!


	3. Fights and Work

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

……Casper High, 2 weeks later……

"Tucker? Sam? What's wrong with Danny? You guys know _everything _about him!" Valerie asked.

Sam looked away so Tucker said, just above a whisper, "Not anymore."

Valerie looked worried; Danny shared everything with those two.

"Valerie, why do you care?" Sam asked meanly. This girl had hunted Danny for _two years_; she didn't trust her.

"Why? He's my friend!" Valerie said, hurt by the comment.

……park……

In the park, Danny Phantom sat in the tallest tree he could find. His breathing was ragged with his pain and grief for the family of three that had just died when a drunk driver hit their car head on just moments ago.

From his perch, Danny could feel a cool breeze brush his face and see the whole town. It was times like this that he longed for his family and friends to know the truth, longed to break his oath.

……6 Months later, July 4, night, Op Center……

"Dude! How can you stand it? You have a beard!" Tucker complained, sweating profusely beneath his red beret.

"Tucker, you're talking to a guy with ice powers; I have a constant breeze," Danny teased. Tucker looked dumbfounded as he saw Sam grudgingly dig in her bag.

"You guys made a bet, didn't you," Tucker grumbled.

"Hey, Sam proposed it; I was only too glad to accept," Danny laughed. The bet had been on how long it would take for their friend to realize that they were completely unaffected by the summer's heat.

Tucker smirked and insinuated, "I'm sure you were. And here I didn't even know you were dating."

"TUCKER!"

"Time OUT!" The world froze except for Danny, who slumped in exasperation.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your vacation, Santa, but there's a problem," ClockWork told the teen.

Danny sighed, he still wasn't used to that title, "What is it this time?"

"Your packaging manager has quit. I cannot appoint another; it is now your job," the time ghost informed him.

"Another? How often do they quit?" Danny asked. This was all still very new to him. All he had done the previous year was deliver the gifts and eat more cookies and drink more milk than he cared to think about. This year he had to organize it all. This year, he would be at the ghost zone Christmas party and the ghosts would finally know the truth.

"It is a stressful job, most do not last for more than a year," ClockWork replied.

Danny rubbed his temples as he said, "I'll keep a lookout for any possible candidates."

ClockWork nodded in satisfaction and said, "Time IN."

"Hey I can't help it if you _give_ it to me; I am not responsible for my actions in the face of such an opportunity," Tucker defended himself, still smirking.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Sam asked, worriedly when she saw his face.

"Nothing, you don't want to know," Danny said, "Let's just get back to enjoying the Fourth."

The friends looked at each other, but said nothing. They'd made a pact with Danny months ago not to mention his 'job' over the summer.

"So, how's Danielle?" Tucker asked, changing the subject.

"Ask her yourself, she's right behind you," Danny told his friend without even looking. His attention remained on the fireworks.

"How do you do that? I was invisible, intangible, and off the ground! And your ghost sense doesn't work with me!" Dani groused. Sam snickered at that. Danny had been doing that a lot lately with everyone.

"How are you feeling?" Danny asked, pealing his eyes away from the show.

"Ugh! You've asked me that every day since I got home from the hospital!" Dani exclaimed, irritated.

"I'm just worried, Dani," Danny answered, truthfully.

"And you thought _Jazz_ was overprotective? She's _TAME_ compared to you!" Dani complained. Everyone, including the young ghost girl laughed.

Danny flinched as his heart gave a quick pain. He then sensed that something bad was going to happen.

"I'll be right back," Danny said, distractedly as he flew across the street to the park.

"Dude, I dare ya!" a jock challenged a younger blonde.

Dash picked up ten sparklers and was about to light them all at once.

"NO!" the ghost boy yelled, stealing the lighter from the teen's hands.

"Dude, what's your prob-" Dash yelled, stopping mid-word when he saw who he was talking to, "Phantom!"

"Do you know how stupid it would've been for you to go through with that?" Danny asked, angrily, "And you! What kind of college student makes dares like that? Do you even realize what could have happened?"

The two jocks looked at him in bewilderment. Danny stared back at them furiously.

"Who do you think you are? Smokey the Bear?" the jock asked. He was obviously from out of the town, "What makes you think that you can ruin my fun?"

"No, Jerry, don't!" Dash told him, looking nervously at the powerful being in front of them. Phantom may look weak, but Dash knew better. This ghost had beaten some pretty powerful ghosts.

"You're afraid of this weakling, Dash?" Jerry mocked.

_Stand up to him, Baxter! _Dash heard, but when he looked around he saw that nobody had spoken.

"No Jer, I'm not afraid of a weakling. Danny Phantom is a powerful ghost!" Dash said, taking the strange advice; his voice shaking from his nerves, "I'm not gonna listen to you anymore, Jerry."

"Ghosts don't exist," Jerry sneered.

Dash seemed to be getting some confidence around his older cousin, "Yeah, they do. Ask anyone in Amity Park and they'll tell you the same! I'm tired of you always messing with me!"

Danny didn't stick around to hear the rest, but followed his ghost sense to a picnic area, just in time to see the families scatter from something blue.

"BEWARE! For I am the Box Ghost! I shall take these WOVEN BOXES OF DOOM for myself!" the over-alled specter proclaimed.

"Box Ghost, just the ghost I wanted to see!" Danny said, smirking. _Perfect. _

"You, Ghost Child, confuse me!" Box Ghost told him. Danny laughed.

"Come with me; I have a job for you," Danny said, floating to a copse of trees. Intrigued, the Box Ghost followed.

"Box Ghost, you know that a, uh, new Santa will be revealed this year at the Christmas Party, right?" Danny began.

"Yes, I am aware," Box Ghost answered, cautiously, "But how are _you _aware?"

"Heh heh, well, I know 'cause I'm him. I seem to have found myself without a packaging manager…" Danny nervously asked.

"It is my dream job!" Box Ghost exclaimed. Danny smiled at his reaction.

"Then, you'll take it?" Danny asked, though he really didn't need to.

"YES!" Box Ghost yelled, enthusiastically.

Danny took out his time medallion and froze time. Almost immediately, ClockWork appeared.

"Are you sure about this?" ClockWork asked Danny.

"Is there anyone better than a box obsessed ghost for a job as packaging manager for my Workshop? He'll last the longest, because he loves the job. Yes, I am sure," Danny answered.

"Then you must sign here, Santa," ClockWork pulled out a roll of parchment. Danny signed. A medallion was placed around the ghost's neck, freeing him from the confines of time.

"Box Ghost, will you please tell no one, not even Lunch Lady or Boxed Lunch, that I am Santa until the party?" Danny asked.

"I will tell no one," Box Ghost agreed.

"Good. ClockWork, I'll be by later, but I have to get back to my family," Danny said. The two ghosts left through a portal and Danny set time back into motion.

When he got back, the fireworks had ended and all but Tucker had left the roof.

"Where'd everyone go?" Danny asked, alighting next to his best friend.

"They went to see if you'd make the news," Tucker answered, "Dude, about earlier…you've been crushing on Sam for almost three years and…why haven't you asked her out yet?"

"I'm gonna ask her to Winter Formal," Danny confessed.

"Finally," Tucker said, "Why not ask her on a date sooner?"

"Ah, see- well, that's complicated. Maybe I'll ask her to the New Years' Eve countdown," Danny stumbled.

"Nothing before Christmas, huh?" Tucker surmised, "Why _is_ that?"

"You know I can't tell you that; I'm bound to my word," Danny answered, exasperated.

"Eh, can't blame a guy for trying," Tucker said, though he made a mental note of the conversation.

After an hour of just hanging out, Sam and Tucker said goodnight and left for home. When his family had all gone to bed, Danny snuck down to the Ghost Portal and headed to work.

……Santa's Workshop, Ghost Zone……

Danny Phantom transformed from Amity Park's teen hero into his newest form, Santa Claus. The red suit had been made new, as it is for each Santa, with faux fur trim on warm red velvet embroidered with Christmassy designs with a black belt with a big buckle. His black boots gleamed and his flopping hat had a tip of the same fur from the coat. The biggest change, however, was in his eyes, which now glowed a warm baby blue.

"So, how's our new packaging manager?" Santa asked Box Ghost happily.

"It is more than I ever dreamed!" Box Ghost smiled.

"Good. I assume you know what to do?" Santa asked.

"Indeed, I do. BEWARE!" Box Ghost shouted, quickly, then headed to his station.

"Ho ho ho ho!" Santa laughed, bemused. Yawning, he looked out over his workshop; at the ghostly elves working tirelessly. It all felt like an amazing dream.

"Will I ever get used to this, ClockWork?" he asked as he turned to face the now-youthful being.

"At times, Young Santa, you will, while at others it will feel completely new and exciting again," ClockWork wisely noted. Danny nodded.

"What country are we on?" Santa asked, referring to the Naughty and Nice list.

"Belgium," the time master said, handing him the scroll.

Danny smirked, "Mmm, waffles. Speaking of which, if I-" –yawn- "want any breakfast, I'd better get to sleep. Goodnight, ClockWork."

Danny Phantom yawned again as he stepped through his parents' portal and phased through the ceiling to his bedroom.

"I'd better leave this for tomorrow, or else I'll make a mistake-"-yawn- "Oh, man am I tired," he said, placing the list on his desk. He changed into human form and fell into bed…

…But didn't get a wink of sleep. A scream disturbed the hot night.

"Danielle!" Danny yelled, flying through the wall where he found his little sister dangling from a glowing green net.

"Danny!" she called, trying to phase through.

"Skulker! Where are you?" Danny yelled, assuming it was the hunter.

"Harboring another fugitive, Punk?" a deep voice said, threateningly.

"Walker," Danny said, turning. Right then, the rest of the Fentons ran in.

"What's going on? Danielle!" Maddie yelled and started forward.

"Mom! No, let me handle this!" Danny warned. She looked worriedly at her two children, but stepped back hesitantly, "Walker, let her go."

"I don't take _orders_ from criminals," Walker spat. The parents looked sharply at their son.

"Walker, let her go; she's human," Danny told him, terrified of losing his sister.

"Says who?" the ghostly warden challenged.

"_SAYS-_" Danny started sharply, but stopped when he realized his family was there.

"Well, Punk?" Walker prompted.

"Says her actions. She's human," Danny argued with resolve. He would fight Walker if he had to, but not if his family was in harm's way.

"Doesn't matter, Punk; she's a fugitive," Walker said, refusing to listen.

"Then you leave me no choice. Let her go," Danny said, resolute, "Take me instead."

"Danny! No!" Danielle protested among the shouts of the rest of the family. She began to struggle even harder against her floating cage.

"Danielle, I almost lost you once, I can't lose you now," Danny said, sure of himself, "Well, Walker? Do we have a deal?"

"Danny! Why aren't you fighting?" Jazz interrupted, desperately.

"Because fighting isn't the answer here. If any of you got hurt; I would never be able to forgive myself," Danny answered calmly.

"Oh, sure, _now_ he listens to me!" Jazz muttered as she ran down the hall to get a thermos.

"So, you're ready to turn yourself in, Punk? I'll take your deal," Walker spoke hatefully.

Danielle fell to the ground as the net disappeared.

"Oof!"

She began to get her breath back and started to stand, but the guards never gave her the chance. They started to attack her with their shock rods. Several shouts rang through the house but none were quite as loud as her older brother.

"NO! NO! YOU DON'T HURT HER!" Danny yelled, doubling over in pain as he fought his restraints with everything he had.

The cuffs broke under the strain.

"No! It's not possible!" Walker yelled.

Danny reached out his arms without hearing him and, despite the pain in his heart, put a shield between his family and the ghosts.

There was quiet in the room, except for Danielle's coughing.

"You've gone too far this time, Walker," Danny rasped, his own breathing ragged, "You attacked a kid while she slept and tortured her after a more-than-fair trade. You're done here." Jazz tossed her brother the Fenton thermos that she'd run for and he caught the ghosts.

"Danny! Danielle! Are you okay? Come on, we're going to the hospital," Maddie ordered. No one dared argue.

Once there, the Fentons claimed that Danielle had been too close to a firework when it exploded, instead of trying to explain a ghost attack. Even in Amity Park, that took too long, mainly because the Guys In White insisted that each attack be registered.

"And my son-" Jack began.

"No Dad, I know the cause and you know it won't show in any tests," Danny stopped him. His family looked at him worriedly, "I'll be fine."

While Maddie went in with Dani to get the mild burns treated, the rest of the family waited.

…

"Danny, I really think you should've gotten checked…" Maddie said, worried.

"This isn't my first heart attack, Mom, and it's not gonna be my last," Danny sighed, sadly and muttered, "Too many kids get hurt."

Jazz looked up sharply, but kept quiet. This worried her, but she knew that asking him would be no use; he would just deny it.

……………

A/N: Danny had better watch out, that secret's starting to unravel. Who will figure it out? Did you like Dash standing up to his cousin? Are you happy for the Box Ghost? Tell me in a review and as alwaysALOHA!


	4. Names and Detectives

A/N: Wow this is going fast. Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

……First day of School……

"Time to wake up, Little Brother," Jazz said, knocking on the door, "Come on, Danny, even Danielle is up."

She opened the door quietly and saw her brother asleep on his desk, still dressed from the day before.

"Danny, time for school," she said, shaking him.

He lifted his head groggily, but, remembering what he'd been doing, snapped it back down. Despite his quick action, Jazz still caught a glimpse.

_Names?_

"Jazz, I need you to get out of my room, now. I'll get up, just get out," Danny directed, urgently.

Jazz looked at her brother strangely, but did as he asked. Danny waited a second to make sure no one was watching, and then lifted his head.

"Ah, Denmark, you almost got me busted," Danny remarked, jokingly. He yawned, locked the list in a ghost-proofed drawer, and got ready for the first day of Junior year.

…

"Dude, you look wiped out," Tucker noted.

"Yeah, did we miss any ghost attacks?" Sam asked, casually.

"First day of Sophomore year, I was tired because of ghosts, this year it's work. I'm never gonna get any sleep, am I?" Danny half-joked.

"What were you doing all night? Jazz said you were sleeping at your desk," Dani asked, curious.

"Uh, that was just my summer reading," Danny lied.

"But what do names have-" she started, forgetting that she wasn't supposed to say that.

"A character list," he lied again.

"Oh," she said, disappointed; she knew he wasn't being truthful.

Danny felt horrible, but he couldn't tell anyone.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, seeing his crestfallen expression.

"Nothing," Danny said, looking away, ashamed.

"It's not nothing," Sam said, gently.

"I know," he said, quietly, "I just…hate keeping things from you guys."

"If it's really that hard, Danny, we'll stop asking about it," Tucker offered.

"WHAT!" Danielle exclaimed in protest.

"Tucker's right, Danielle, Danny made an oath and it's just hurting us all to keep asking," Sam helped her carnivorous friend. Danielle headed off for her own homeroom in a huff.

"Thanks guys, this means a lot to me," Danny said, gratefully. He watched Danielle's retreating form, sadly. He really did hate lying to her.

"Hey, man, we just want you to be happy," Tucker said as they entered homeroom just before the bell.

Mr. Falluca passed out the agendas and class schedules as the students talked about their summer vacation.

……Later that day……

"Welcome students, to English III. Now I know you all want to talk about your vacations and catch up with your friends, but school's back, so pay attention. I have created a test," –the class groaned- "to find out what you remember from last year. It will not count against you, but it is required, so clear your desks of everything but a pen or pencil and let's begin," Mr. Lancer announced, passing out the papers.

The rest of the classes went similarly.

……Lunch……

"So _why_ did we promise my brother we would stop asking?" Danielle asked angrily.

"Dani, I meant what I said; asking is only hurting us all. He's not gonna budge on this," Sam told the younger girl.

"I just don't get how you guys can just sit by and watch as he has heart attacks and-and hides things from us!" Dani harshly whispered.

"Watch, learn, take notes. We never promised not to do that," Tucker clarified with a smirk, "Once in a while, he's gonna slip up."

"You're right! We can-" Dani started.

"Hey Danny!" Sam interrupted.

"What are you guys up to?" their bearded friend asked, suspicious.

"Nothing," Sam said, "You are so paranoid."

"Well, I am _para_normal," Danny smirked, earning grimaces from the three.

……Second day of school, end of 1st period……

Danny yawned, slumped in his seat in the back of the class. It had been a long night for him at the Workshop, and then at home with another list.

When the bell rang a few minutes later, he got up sluggishly to follow his classmates; Mr. Lancer stopped him at the door.

Sam and Tucker tried to hold back, but Danny made them leave.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine; it's nothing bad," he told them. They looked confused, but he gave them a knowing look and they rolled their eyes as they left.

He turned back to find that the teacher had a similar look of confusion painted on his face. Danny rubbed his neck nervously. He didn't know exactly what the teacher was going to talk to him about, only that it wasn't bad.

"I'll give you a pass when we're done here. Mr. Fenton, what did you do over the summer?" Lancer asked. Danny was taken aback by the unexpected question.

"Well, uh, I hung out with my friends a lot, went fishing with my dad, basically the same as last year," Danny responded truthfully, "Why?"

"You didn't study?" Lancer asked, evading the question.

"Uh, no?" Danny answered, unsure of the teacher's intent.

"Then how do you explain your incredible improvement in all of your classes? You're even excelled in Math and English," the balding teacher asked and his student finally understood; he'd done well on the assessment tests.

"Uh…" _Crud, how_ do_ I explain this? _he thought.

"Well?"

Danny was silent for a second, "Uh, J-"

His ghost sense went off only seconds before Walker and Bullet appeared and held Lancer hostage.

"Mr. Lancer!" he shouted. Lancer looked shocked, then, realizing his predicament, looked scared.

"Run!" he yelled before a cold hand clasped over his mouth.

"I wouldn't, Punk. You're comin' with me or the human gets it," Walker threatened.

"Oh, crud. Mr. Lancer, stay calm," he directed, "I'm not falling for your tricks again, Walker. Let him go!"

Mr. Lancer looked sharply at his student. _What happened to the clumsy, unsure kid that was here just seconds ago?_

"That's against the rules," Walker said, maliciously. Bullet, the ghost holding Mr. Lancer, tightened his grip.

"So is attacking humans, but _you_ don't seem to mind breaking _that_ rule," Danny said, throwing the ghost's words back at him.

"That's not in _my_ rulebook," Walker smirked, "Bullet-"

"Well, here goes my secret," the teen muttered before shouting, "GOING GHOST!"

Instantly, two rings of white light engulfed the clumsy human, transforming him into a powerful ghost: Danny Phantom.

Mr. Lancer's eyes bugged out at the unexpected change. He had known for a while that Danny Fenton had a secret, something that was keeping him from his studies, but he never imagined something as spectacular as this.

"Bullet, let him go," Phantom commanded, his voice echoing with power as he spoke directly to the sidekick. William Lancer could feel the grip around himself loosen slightly for a moment, but then tighten when the ghost realized what he'd done.

As Lancer came to his senses, he began to understand; the missed classes, the tardies, sleeping in class: it was all because Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom, and Danny Phantom protected Amity Park.

"You've already cost me, Punk, don't try it again," Walker threatened, seeming to grow.

"You're not an officer of the law, Walker, you're a vigilante," Danny accused, "You attacked my little sister over the summer; you're not going to hurt anyone else like you hurt her."

With that said, Phantom gathered as much energy as he could into an immense ecto-blast and hurled it at the self-proclaimed ghost warden. Walker was thrown back a few feet before he landed on his back.

He started to rise, but Danny didn't give him the chance to think, having already uncapped the Fenton Thermos he kept handy. Both ghosts screamed as they were pulled into the blue energy, releasing Lancer in the process. Danny closed the cylindrical prison and changed back to human form.

"Are you okay?" he asked, helping the teacher to his feet.

"Yes, I'm fine, but how?" Lancer asked, still adjusting to the new knowledge.

"There was an accident in my parents' lab when I was fourteen. They only found out this past Christmas," Danny explained.

"Well, this certainly explains a lot," Lancer said, "But I still don't understand how you've improved so fast, especially now that I know about your…extracurricular activities."

"I didn't cheat," Danny said, seeing the unspoken accusation in the teacher's eyes.

"I wish I could believe you, Daniel, but-" he began.

"I didn't cheat," he repeated, more forcefully.

"If you didn't cheat, then how did you improve so much?" Lancer asked, still not entirely convinced. He would not back down until he had a straight answer.

"I will never cheat, Mr. Lancer; I've seen what that can do with the way my life is now and it's not good. I improved because Jazz and Sam and Tucker helped me study while I fought off ghosts or in my free time. I _want_ to improve my grades, so I study hard," Danny half-lied. It was true that his sister and friends helped, but most of his improvement was from his job as Santa; he _used_ these concepts.

Mr. Lancer looked like he had more questions he wanted to ask, but left it. He went to get a pass, but the bell rang, signaling the end of the period.

……………

A/N: So, who will figure it out first, Sam and Tucker? Or will it stay in the family? Did you like Lancer's reaction to Danny's secret? Do you think Danny was right to lie? Tell me in a review, and as alwaysALOHA!


	5. Thanksgiving and Reunions

A/N: Hi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

……Thanksgiving, FentonWorks……

The door creaked as a young woman with long red hair crept into the house.

A smile growing on her face, the woman set down her bags and went up the familiar stairs to her bedroom. She looked around at the comfortable surroundings and plopped down tiredly for a quick nap in the early hours before surprising her family. She had purposefully left her luggage in the living room for them to ponder over.

A few hours later, Maddie came down and started to prepare the feast, not even looking in the living room where the luggage was stashed. Jack was, as usual, not far behind his wife, following his nose. So intent on the food was he that she had to swat his hands away to keep him from snatching even a morsel.

Danny and Danielle, ever the cosmic twins, awoke at the same time later in the morning hoping to get a quick bite before they went on morning patrol with Jack. The patrol was more of a way to keep their dad away from the kitchen than it was to actually protect the town, but there was always some little nuisance that they had to catch.

"Mmm, smells yummy, Mads!" Jack said, hoping to woo her into giving him a taste, "Hey, look at that!"

Everyone followed as Jack ran through the living room with a grace that contradicted his size, to look out the window. It was the first real snowfall of the season and Jack's sleepy eyes had lit up at the sight. It was beautiful.

Danny was shaking his head, smiling at his father's childlike wonder, when he saw the suitcase.

"I was wondering when someone would notice," a voice called from behind.

Everyone turned to see Jazz standing, smiling from the doorway.

"JAZZY-PANTS!" Jack shouted, excitedly.

"Jazz!" Dani exclaimed, smiling at her sister.

"It's great to see you again, Sweetheart," Maddie said, warmly.

"Welcome home, Jazz," Danny said, happily.

"Oh, I've missed you all so much!" Jazz said, joining her family in a group hug.

DING DONG

Jazz grinned from ear to ear and headed for the door. Confused, the rest of the family followed.

As soon as the young redhead opened the door, however, her smile disappeared, only to be replaced by a look of disgust.

"Hello, Jasmine," a man's voice said.

"V-MAN!" Jack shouted, happy to see his friend.

Danielle's face turned stark white with fear as she remembered her last encounter with the man. He had reduced her to a _puddle of goo!_

Seeing his younger sister tense, Danny placed a protective arm around her shoulders. Jazz backed away from the door and huddled with her siblings, also trying to comfort the youngest member of their family.

"Jack! It's been too long," Vlad greeted, slimily.

"Yes, it has," Danny said, glaring at his enemy icily. He didn't trust Vlad; the man never let up unless he was planning something, and then he showed up to watch it unfold.

"Why, Daniel, it _has_ been a long time; you've grown a beard," Vlad said with a hateful glare.

Danny returned the glare. It was then that Vlad saw Danielle.

The girl steeled herself but couldn't suppress a shudder as he said, "Ah, and who might _this_ young lady be?"

Danny held her tighter; an action which did not go unnoticed by their mother.

"Danielle! We adopted her last Christmas; she's our daughter! Hey! Why-" Jack started excitedly.

"Jack, I was hoping that, since it's Danielle's first Thanksgiving with us, it would just be the family," she intervened.

"Aww, but Mads!" Jack pouted.

"No buts, Jack, you can see Vlad tomorrow," Maddie said sternly.

"I guess," Jack said, disappointed, "Vladdy, will you come back tomorrow?"

"Of course. Anyway, I have things to do, people to see, very busy. Ta!" Vlad said, leaving far too easily for Danny's comfort. Again, he thought of the many schemes the older halfa could be up to.

"You okay, Dani?" Danny asked, quietly. He really was worried about her.

She nodded, hugging her older brother as she said, "Yeah, I think so. What is he up to? I mean, for that little time that I was with him, he was always thinking of new and terrible things. I don't want to lose Dad, or you or Jazz or Mom; I love you guys too much."

"I'm not gonna let him get to you, I promise," Danny said, "I'll be right back, stay with Jazz."

…

"So, Little Badger, what on earth compelled you to grow that ratty beard?" Plasmius taunted as Danny flew up to meet him.

"You'll find out soon enough," Danny hinted. (ClockWork had forced him to invite the older halfa to the Christmas Eve party in the Ghost Zone, which he found out was his responsibility to plan.)

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Vlad spat, not liking being in the dark.

"It means, wait and see Fruit Loop," Danny laughed.

"You're not powerful enough to stop me, Daniel; I will have what I want," the evil ghost threatened, darkly, forgetting the banter.

Danny shook his head silently and flew back into the house. He felt nothing but pity for his enemy, who let his obsession rule his life.

……inside, same time……

"You two, kitchen, _now_," Maddie whispered to her daughters.

The two girls followed obediently, exchanging nervous glances.

"Now what do you two know that I don't?" Maddie ordered. She had seen the look of fear on Danielle's face and the protective way Danny was around her and wanted to know what her children were hiding from her.

"Danny, Danny's been meaning to tell you and Dad, since after Christmas last year. He just…never got around to it," Jazz answered, uncomfortably. Danny wanted to be the one to break the news of Vlad's betrayal to them gently, since he was the first to know. Her brother had put off the news because he'd been worried about breaking their dad's heart, and even though he knew that their mom already disliked Vlad, and would agree with him, he didn't tell her. Then, Vlad disappeared for a while and he put it off longer.

"Now, what is it that Danny's been meaning to tell us?" Maddie asked.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," a voice said from the doorway.

"BEN!" Jazz shouted happily.

"I hope you don't mind; your brother let me in," Ben said, nervously as Jazz hugged him.

"He seemed like a nice enough guy," Danny said, a twinkle in his eye. Jack came in behind them.

"Mom, Dad. Dani, Danny, this is my boyfriend, Ben Strawls. Ben, this is my mom, dad, sister, Danielle, and, you've met my brother, Danny," Jazz introduced.

"Jazz has told me all about you, all of you. I'm glad to meet you," Ben said, graciously.

"I wish you could stay longer," Jazz blushed.

"So do I, but I have to get home to my own family," Ben said, smiling. Ben really was a nice guy. He was tall and handsome with light brown hair and warm brown eyes. He was working on his masters in music theory and education, hoping to be a high school choir instructor when he graduated. He also treated Jazz with the respect she deserved and wasn't afraid to voice his opinions to her, because he knew she'd always understand.

……1 week before Christmas……Harvard……

Jazz stepped lightly as she carried her suitcase to her car.

"Fa lalala laa lala la laa…" she sang happily as she put her bags in the back and took her seat.

As she started the car, the radio came to life with the end of Santa Claus is Comin' to Town and started with another song.

_Who has a beard that's long and white?_

_Santa has a beard that's long and white._

_Who comes out on a special night?_

_Santa comes out on a special night._

_Special night, beard that's white._

_Must be Santa _

_Must be-_

Jazz shook her head and changed the station; that song was just hitting her wrong today.

……………

A/N: Ahhhh! Cliffy! So, what did you think? Did you like Ben? Did Vlad's reentrance into the Fentons' lives make any sense? Tell me in a review, and as alwaysALOHA!


	6. Fruit Loops and Wishes

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

……Amity Park, one week 'til Christmas……

"DANNY!" the Red Huntress shouted, catching the ghost's attention. Valerie had put two and two together when she met Danielle, because she had saved the girl only a year and a half earlier. She hadn't spoken to him for a week.

The halfa turned mid-flight and stopped, waiting for his former enemy to catch up.

"What is it, Val?" he asked.

"The Guys in White, they're gonna watch your house; they may already have the place bugged," she warned her friend.

"What? Oh, no, Danielle!" he said, worried, "Valerie, how do you know this?"

"They thought I'd help," Valerie told him. He nodded.

"Thanks, Val. I can't _believe_ them!" he said, angrily. It was almost Christmas and he _had _to get those last few lists done!

"There's more; I think that Vlad's the one that tipped them off," she said.

"He's probably trying to get rid of my dad. Thanks," he said, flying home and thinking, _I'm gonna have to have a little talk with Vlad about the Christmas Truce, since this extends through then. _

Once he was home, he took his parents and little sister outside and told them what was going on, excluding the part about Vlad for his dad's sake.

"Danny, are you sure?" Dani asked; he nodded.

……later……

"ClockWork, will my checking the lists trigger the GIW's equipment? Otherwise, I'll have to do that in the Workshop," Danny asked in Santa form.

"It won't, but you _must_ finish those lists soon," the time ghost cautioned.

"I will; I'm almost done with Yugoslavia," Santa said, unnecessarily. ClockWork did, after all, see everything. Danny looked at his watch, "I'll have to talk to you later; I'm gonna be late."

…

"Mr. Fenton, I can't thank you enough. I wish we had the-" the nurse whispered in his ear so the children wouldn't hear.

"Don't finish that. I don't want to be paid; I'm here for them," Santa told her, "Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas!"

"SANTA!"

"Ho ho ho! Who wants to sit first?" he asked, jolly. His eyes glowed blue, "Perhaps Molly Miller?"

A small girl who was sitting in the back quietly looked up. Perhaps she was too sick to say anything, but it was more likely that she was just too shy.

"Me?" she asked, quiet as a mouse. Santa smiled kindly and knelt next to the child.

"Yes, you Molly. You've been very good this year," Santa said and gently lifted the child to his lap in the giant chair the hospital kept, "So, what do you want for Christmas this year?"

She whispered her wish in his ear and smiled shyly.

"I think I can get you that sweetie," he said, hugging her as he set her down.

……FentonWorks……

"Hey, everyone, I'm home," Jazz announced as she walked through the door.

"Hi, Honey, did you see your brother when you came in?" Maddie asked, coming up from the lab.

"No, should I have?" the girl asked.

"No, we just haven't seen him for a couple of hours. Honey, can you help me shovel the deck?" her mother asked, confusing her.

"Uh, sure," Jazz agreed.

Maddie explained the situation to her daughter as they shoveled the thick layer of snow away.

…

Meanwhile, Operatives O and K of the Guys in White were frustrated by the lack of evidence their stakeout had given them.

"Maybe that anonymous tip was a phony. We've already checked the Fentons and Jack Fenton doesn't seem bright enough to be harboring the ghost boy," O. doubted.

"It has to be a trick. We can't be deceived by his appearance," K. persisted.

"You're right, K. We must keep watch," O. said.

…

"Any ideas about what Danny's up to?" Jazz asked.

"Probably at work," Maddie sighed in code.

"Uh! I wish he'd just tell us what's going on! Cl- C.W. is keeping him working day and night. Over Thanksgiving break I saw his light on until past midnight," Jazz said, thinking on her feet to keep from blurting out the ghost's name.

"I know, Sweetheart. First the beard, now all-nighters? Danny must really love this job… What is it, Honey?" Maddie asked. Jazz had just gotten an epiphany.

_So _that's_ why that song was bothering me! But it can't be, can it? It's not-_

"Jazz?" Maddie asked, interrupting her daughter's thoughts.

Jazz shook her head and said, "What? Oh, nothing; I just have to talk to Danny about something."

"Talk to me about what?" Dani asked, smirking. She knew perfectly well the other girl meant their brother.

"No, I- DANI!" Jazz yelled, falling into the trap.

"Ho hohohohoho! Be nice, Dani," her brother said from behind.

"Danny! Where have you been?" Maddie scolded.

"I've been…busy," he replied, vaguely. His mom smiled sadly, breaking his heart. _At least Jazz has it figured out,_ he thought.

ClockWork had told him on his way through the Workshop that since she had figured it out on her own, he could talk freely to her.

He smiled as he said, "So, let's go talk."

Jazz looked a little unsure, doubting her thoughts. _Everything points to this…But, it's impossible…But that laugh and that beard; he has to be. _

Danny led her down to their parents' basement lab and stood next to the closed portal.

"Danny, where are we going?" she asked, worried.

"We're going where no one will hear us," he explained, opening the large yellow doors and taking her in.

"Danny…are-I mean…is your job?" she began when they were far enough in, then, taking a deep breath, tried again, "Are-Are you Santa Claus?"

The logical girl instantly felt foolish…until she saw her brother's face.

He was _beaming_ with pride and…relief? She couldn't tell, but she _could_ see that he was happy. What was more amazing and exhilarating was that he had transformed from the familiar form of Phantom he'd taken to enter the Ghost Zone, to the red coat, hat and black boots of Santa.

She rushed forward and hugged her little brother, Santa Claus.

"You're making me feel old," she laughed, after a couple of minutes, wiping away a few stray tears.

"You okay?" he asked, always worried, she nodded, "We should probably be getting back. I'll tell you more later."

"Alright. But, first…can you tell me something?" she asked, looking into his blue eyes nervously.

"Sure," he agreed.

"Th-the heart attacks…" she couldn't finish. He looked down sadly.

"I-the heart attacks I feel…are the pains of children. If it weren't for the fact that it's limited to a ten mile radius, I don't know if I'd have survived this first year," Danny explained, once again in ghost form.

She nodded, accepting the information as she wiped away still more tears. This whole thing was a lot to take in.

"Jazz," he said, just before leaving the Ghost Zone, "You have to promise me something."

She looked confused, but nodded cautiously.

"Promise that you won't tell anyone. _In your own way know all is well, In your own time the secret's tell. _Each person has to figure it out in their own way, in their own time. It's very important that it works out like that," Danny conditioned, reciting the little rhyme that ClockWork had given him.

"But-!" she started to protest.

"No buts, Jazz. They have to figure it out on their own; it's the only way I know they're ready," he said.

"Alright," she answered, reluctantly, "But I feel really bad not telling Mom and Dad; they're really worried."

"I know; I've wanted to be honest from the beginning, but this is how it's meant to be," he said, sadly.

……Christmas Eve……

Danny glanced nervously from behind the curtain at all the ghosts gathered there.

"Relax," ClockWork said, calmly.

"How can I relax? Half of those ghosts want me dead!" he freaked, quietly.

"It is Christmas Eve and you are Santa Claus; you will not be harmed," the ghost said, sagely.

"I know, I know. Doesn't make me any less nervous," Danny said.

"It's time," the Guardian of Time told him.

Santa took a deep breath and walked out to the crowd.

There were various cries of surprise when the ghosts saw their new Santa Claus.

"NO! Not the _WHELP!_"

"Phantom!"

"PUNK!"

"Friend!"

"Great One!"

"DIPSTICK! No _way!_"

"Ho ho ho! Heh, my reaction exactly," Santa joked nervously. Some laughed at his joke. He looked around at the hateful glares of his enemies and the warm gazes of his friends. He also looked at the happy expressions of ghosts he had yet to meet. All in all, it was a mixed bag.

Rubbing the back of his neck, the young Santa Claus sat down. After awhile, he began to relax, though he wished that he could spend this day with his family.

His ease, however, didn't last, because he then noticed the evil form of his arch foe mingling with the crowd.

_Oh no…_

"Why did _he_ have to be Santa!" Skulker complained angrily.

Plasmius rolled his eyes at the comment, "Skulker, hasn't anyone ever told you? Santa Claus does not exist."

Vlad was irritable because these ghosts were reminding him of that imbecile, Jack Fenton, because they believed in the childish myth. He wasn't even entirely sure why he had decided to actually accept the invitation when it arrived. _At least those government idiots, what do they call themselves, the Guys in White, will take care of Jack and that insolent little brat._

"Ha! Shows what you know. Since the first Santa died, his successor has always been a ghost," Skulker scoffed, "Rumor has it, it was because he didn't trust humans to take his place."

"What!" this was the first he'd heard of this.

"See my employer for yourself! BEWARE!" Box Ghost said as he danced by with his wife; their infant daughter being watched by a friend.

The man decided to take the blue ghost's advice and flew over to the man in red.

Danny clenched the armrests as the ghost approached.

Vlad looked at the new Claus. He knew that face somehow, but he couldn't place it.

Danny smirked at the confusion on his face, his nerves forgotten, "What, you don't recognize me, Fruit Loop?"

Santa almost laughed at the pure shock and disbelief written across Vlad's face.

"But-but…" he stuttered, unable to find the words.

"Yeah, I know, only 17," Danny answered, laughingly.

……Midnight, time frozen……

Santa smiled tiredly as he flew down the chimney of the final stop of the night.

He worked quickly and quietly, (though he could have made the loudest noise and no one would ever hear a thing), then bent over the hospital bed deposited next to the tree and kissed the forehead of the small occupant.

"Merry Christmas, Molly," he whispered to her. He was happy he'd been able to convince, (with a little Christmas magic), the doctors to let her go home for Christmas and grant her Christmas Wish.

……………

A/N: Mele Kalikimaka, Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Year, too and as alwaysALOHA!


End file.
